The present invention relates to a mounting system for the attachment of bumper covering, and in particular to a mounting system that includes a mounting strip, a guide profile and a locking slider.
In DE 199 12 267 A1, a snap-in device is described, in particular for connecting a bumper covering to the fender of an automobile where the first component is provided with several stop bolts distanced from each other and the second component is provided with a lock-in strip with corresponding lock-in openings for a mutual snap-in connection. With this arrangement, it is possible to reduce the assembly time for mounting the bumper covering, however the snap-in connection itself it relatively complex and constructed in a costly manner in order to realize a connection that can be subjected to high stress.
In DE 10 2005 029 544 A1, a connection device is described for the attachment of a bumper component having a receiving groove for receiving an mounting strip extending along the bumper lateral component and a snap-in element disposed in the receiving groove which co-operate with snap-in windows of the mounting strip, wherein the geometry of the connection device is configured such that defined forces of actuating and control of the snap-in element are preprogrammed for snapping in and snapping out, in case of a crash. In order to realize the control of the action, relatively many requirements for the design and configuration are demanded from the connection device, which contributes to the time and cost of the production.
In DE 197 41 062 A1, a multiple function track is described for the secure and form-fitting mounting, aligning and fixing of motor vehicle body components. These multiple function tracks are pre-mounted at the corresponding component and provided with receiving openings in the form of key holes, into which attachment bolts that are fixed at the body engage during assembly. This connection device also has a design which makes it quite expensive.
In general, all snap-in connections suffer from the drawback that the more the device can withstand stress, the more difficult it is to disassemble.
Thus, the problem remains to provide a mounting system for components of motor vehicles which permit a simple and fast assembly of the components and at the same time fulfill the requirements for quality relative to joint measurements and tolerances. In addition, the assembly and disassembly should be easy to carry out with few hand movements and without the need for specialized tools.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved mounting system that allows simple manufacture while using inexpensive materials and still reliably coping with loads and strain in the connection between bumper and motor vehicle body.